The Great Battle of Varrdenfel Ch 1
by MINDSCREAM
Summary: After the Nerevar Reincarnate, an unknown cult group has appeared in Varrdenfel. War has spread across the province. Which side will win? Rated T for strong violence.


The Great Battle of Varrdenfel Ch. 1

Pffft. Pffft. Arrows were soaring over Jev'erra's head. He retreated to the base…again. He didn't know how to get past those archers. As he walked to the commander's quarters, he noticed all the suffering around him. People were dying every hour. He didn't understand…why did so many have to die? This war had gone on for 6 years already. The current battle was taking place at Red Mountain. Many men were afraid, but they knew that if they took the mountain, the enemy would be more frightened of them.

The war started when an unknown group of Daedra worshipers appeared in the city of Sadrith Mora. Everyone suspected at first that the House of Telvanni was behind it all, but word finally got out that all the councilors had been brutally murdered. Then more appeared in different cities; Tel Branora, Ebonheart, Khuul, and Seyda Neen. Since then, Seyda Neen and Ebonheart has belonged to The Army of The Gods, lead by King Eduard II. Eduard was the most powerful leader and knight ever known to the throne.

It was him who Jev'erra was going to see now. As he stepped into the room, the king was bent over a map observing the landscape of the battle.

"We are losing this battle," he said without looking up.

"I know, those accursed archers are the only things keeping us from obliterating their encampment."

"What do you think we should do?"

"You know what I think we should do."

The king turned to one of his Royal Guards. "Bring Altran to me," he said. The guard immediately left, paying no mind to the Bosmer entering the room.

"My lord, our best thieves and assassins cannot bypass or kill the archers. Their arrows almost seem guided and we cannot see most of them, for they hide among the rocks," he said, speaking so fast it was hard to understand him.

"I know, I know, pull back your men, we're getting Altran out there," said the king with a cool calmness.

The blood momentarily left the Bosmer's face. He hurriedly left the room, tripping over a wounded Dunmer's broken leg. "Watch it, you Blighted little rat!" he called after him.

A few moments later, the guard came back followed by Altran. Altran was impressively muscular and wore a full suit of Ebony armor, along with a Daedric longbow and an Ebony long sword. "You called for me?" he said to the king.

"Yes, I did, we need you to show our men how it's done, Altran. There is a battalion of archers we need to be… taken care of. I don't care how you do it, just get it done. Jev'erra will be going with you, won't you Jev'erra?"

"Of course, my lord," he said without hesitating.

"Then let's go," said Altran.

On their way out Jev'erra realized how much he envied Altran's skills with a bow. Altran could shoot an arrow through a guar's eye a mile away. With the help of magic, of course.

But then, Jev'erra was the most skilled with magic and a blade. Jev'erra wore a full outfit of Nordic Ringmail armor, with a Daedric Dai Katana.

Put together, the two warriors were unstoppable. They had grown up friends ever since they were young, even though Altran was a Redguard and Jev'erra was a Dunmer. But, since the beginning of the war their friendship had not shown as much. They would die for one another, for they were like brothers, the war had just shaped them into battle-hardened warriors.

Neither one smiled often because of the pain and death that surrounded them every day.

The stench of death and blood came over them as they stepped onto the battlefield. It was known to them, so they took no heed of it.

"Where should we start?" asked Altran.

"There," stated Jev'erra as he pointed toward a small cluster of rocks on the mountainside. "I can see them behind there."

"Let's get started." Altran enchanted some arrows with fire damage 50 points within 10feet. He was more of a make-an-explosion-and-kill-them-all type. Next, he summoned a Winged Twilight.

Jev'erra summoned his personal Dremora Lord named Galjir the Forsaken. Long ago, Galjir was defeated in a duel by Jev'erra. His life was spared so long as he served as Jev'erra's servant. He was still his servant now, but they had developed a bond between them that they knew could never be broken. So until he needed him, he made a specific Summon spell for him.

"What do you wish of me, master?"

"I will need your help, Galjir," said Jev'erra, "in this battle that will change the fate of the war's outcome."

"As you wish, master."

They set off toward the rocks. As they neared them, Altran drew his bow and knocked an arrow. "Stay back," he said as Jev'erra started walking in front of him. He pulled his bow back completely, aimed, and let loose. A fiery arrow sped toward the cluster of rock. It exploded, sending 6 blazing priests and rocks flying in every direction.

"Let's split up," said Jev'erra. "We'll do better that way."

Without a reply, Altran started off in another direction.

Jev'erra dashed up the mountainside, dodging rolling rocks and arrows. Many times he had to use magic to stop a volley of arrows in midair to save himself. Dodging a shock-enchanted arrow, he spotted the archer and charged up the mountain. In no time he reached him, who had not even knocked a second arrow yet, and slashed downward with his sword upon his neck, beheading him and splattering blood across the ground and his recently cleaned armor.

He then spotted another group of archers a little ways off. He raised his hand, thrust it out toward them, and a ball of blue lightning raced to meet its victims. As it reached them, it coursed throughout their bodies, illuminating them blue momentarily and then imploding inside them as it sucked away their last breaths.

Galjir was fighting fiercely, killing many priests as his sword danced in the air, blood grasping onto it as took more and more lives.

Jev'erra always had to watch him. If Galjir died, he would never be able to summon him again.

Jev'erra winced as an arrow pinged off of his helm. He searched out the attacker. He created a mist between him and the archer, and then silently charged up the mountainside, careful not to trip over or run into any large rocks.

He came upon the priest, slashing his sword upward so strong that it traveled through his groin and out the top of his head, creating a bloody fountain that sprayed down upon Jev'erra.

"Aaaaagh!"

The last cry of a pathetic priest echoed in Altran's ears as he forcefully pierced his sword through his heart, feeling ribs snap as the blade sliced through the body, now lifeless and limp.

He withdrew his sword, dripping with dark blood. He wiped it on the priest's clothes and sheathed it, drawing his bow.

He walked patiently up the mountain, smoothly sidestepping arrows that whizzed past inches close to him.

Still walking at a steady pace, he picked off priest after priest with his bow. One priest came charging at him with a club. He fired an arrow with such force that it took off his head. The body collapsed and the head rolled past Altran, the arrow in his bloodstained face distorting his appearance.

Later he saw Jev'erra killing what seemed to be the last of the priests.

"The rest of the priests and Daedra are in the buildings that are around the area. Some men say there are even vampires," said Jev'erra as he approached him.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. Though it does trouble me that these have appeared. I thought they were all wiped out after the Nerevar Reincarnate ruled once again. These are grim times, Jev'erra."

"I know… and tomorrow we face an even grimmer day as we must wipe out the rest of the priests and find out who is behind this all. But, until then, why don't we enjoy our victory? We are the heroes today, and we should not let the war trouble us tonight."


End file.
